Love is the ultimate sacrifice can she do it?
by LovesaWorthlessEmotion
Summary: Kou Shuurei never knew she had a aunt let alone one that wasn't human. Her moms sister Miyoki was locked away after her sisters banishment. as years passed they talked until the day her sister died. Miyoki knew where Shuurie was and Miyoki wouldn't tell them. So she was exiled like her sister and now she swore on her life to protect Shuurie. Do not own Saiunkoku
1. Chapter 1

A young girl was sitting in a cherry blossom room gazing out at the earth below. The place where her older sister was banished to and crystal tears fell from her eyes. She wiped then away with a green sleeve that belonged to her outfit. She stood up her green skirt flew down past her ankles and the blue at the bottom seemed to blend in with the ground. Her blue ribbons flew down from her skirt and seemed to flow around her. Her tops was also green with a touch of gold and stopped just below her breast. She had leaves on her shoulders and she had sleeves but they didn't contact to the top. The sleeves began a little bit above her elbows and went down to her fing tips. A light blue sash flowed around her.

There was a knocking noise and the lady turned around. Her black eyes narrowed and she swept her brown out of her face. Before long the door opened up revealing her older brother and the girl just glared. After her older sister was banished the girl was locked away since females were now considered dangerous. Her family knew she kept in contact with her sister and that was most likely why her brother was here.

"Miyoki father wishes to speak with you." He said and Miyok glared. A huge gust of wind came and hit him.

"Kazuko I will not tell you where they are." Miyoki exclaimed and Kazuko glared. He stomped over to her and before she knew something sharp slipped into her stomach. " Bastard!" She coughed and her blue blood begin to slowly seep out.

"It doesn't matter whether your alive or not. We will find her and Shuurie." He stated and he removed the dagger.

"No you won't. " she said and fell to her knees. "I will protect her from this corrupt world! Shuurie will never know of Celestial maidens or what her mother was." Miyoki coughed out and her sash floated around her. " I rorsake this family! " she said and a bright green light began to shine.

"Miyoki don't you dare!" Kazuko said and went to grab her but she was gone. "Damnit! Guard notify father that Miyoki betrayed us!" He said and turned around to leave. "See that this room is locked up like the other traitors room." He stated and walked to his room.

Miyoki appeared in her old sisters backyard and she placed her hand on her wound. She brought up to her face to see she was bleeding worse and a bitter laugh escaped her mouth. She thought it was funny that she would die where her sister died. Her vision came and went. She fell foward and landed face first onto the ground. She looked off to the side and a blood skile appeared on her face. She reached her hand out towards the pond before it fell and she lost conscious.

Shouka had just got done with the archives and was heading home. The house was lonely since Shuurie and Seiren left for brown province. A long sigh escaped his mouth and looked up towards the sky. He was surprised when something green glew bright and then vanished. He shook his head and headed into his house. He neared the backyard and his eyes widen.

Laying on the ground was a women dressed in some weird green outfit and she was in a pool of blue blood. He found it odd and he slowly approached her. As he neared her his eyes widen he had seen his wife with a painting of her. This girl was her little sister which meant she was a Celestial maiden and he quickly ran over to her. He turned her over before picking her up and rushing inside. His wife once told him that in order for a Celestial Maiden to heal she needed to be in a dark room so he did what he remembered. He left her in there and return to the courtyard. There was a loud bang and Shouka sighed. He went to the gate and nearly fell over when he saw his younger brother.

"Hello Reishin." Shouka said and Reishin smiled.

"Hello brother." Reishin said and he stared at his older brother. He was cover in some kind of blue paint maybe. "Brother your clothes." Reishin said and Shouka looked down before sighing.

" Shoukuns sister is visting and dropped pain on me."

"Shoukun has a sister?"

"Yes her sister lives far away so she is never her. Shuurie hasn't even meet her. In fact to be honest this is my first time."

"I must meet her then."

"No! I mean you can't she is resting. Tomorrow she should ber able to accept vistors." Shouka said and Reishin sighed but nodded. They talked a little bit before Reishin excused himself and left. Shouka returned inside and began to read a bit. Before long three hours had passed and a loud bang was heard which caused Reishin to run to the sound.

Miyoki groaned and her eyes snapped opened. She looked around and had no idea where she was or how she came to be in this room. Her hand flew to her stomach and sighed. Her rob had healed and since you its dark it makes it heal faster. She stood up but her feet twisted in the blanket causing her to fall face first onto the floor. She grumbled and look up to see the human male her sister loved.

"Hello. I am Miyoki Shoukuns little sister." Miyoki said the male nodded.

"I am Kou Shouka. Why are you here and why did appear in the courtyard nearly dead?" He asked and Miyoki untangled herself.

"My family want to take Shuurie."

"I won't let happen and after banishing Shoukun how dare they."

"I agree and after my sisters banishment they locked me up and I haven't been out until today. When brother told me father wanted to see me I knew it was to force me to tell them where Shuurie was. When I refused my brother stabbed me and I was sent here."

"They went to auck lengths just to get Shuurie?"

" Yes I am here to protect her. I can hide her presence. Please allow me to save her." She said and bowed. Shouka sighed and lifted up her head before nodding.

"Fine but you will go to work with me and everywhere I go." Shouka told her and she nodded. Before long it was time for the two to sleep and so they went bed not aware of the danger that Miyoki would endure for her nieces sake.


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="c3e88b4604be419a0d54ecd22062f7d1"The palace was a buzz with the fact that Shoukuns sister was coming along with Shouka to work. No one knew what she looked like or where she was from. The guys all wanted patiently to see the beauty and some where uninterested. Shuuie was walking dkwn the hallway uninterested when a girl dressed in usual attire walked by. Shuuie blinked and the smell of cherry blossomed lingered in the air and he turned around. The girl was gone like she wasn't even there and Shuuie was speechless. He shookhis head and headed to the archives./p  
p data-p-id="17552a05cdca1d78e4fc2dfe6f888dfd" Houju jist left his office when saw a girl in green and she quickly turned around. For the first time in awhile he was speechless and she wasn't normal. She had dark eyes and long brown hair. She dressed so unsual and he never saw clothes like these. He blinked and the girl was gone but the strange thing is cherry blossoms linger in the air. He shook his saying it was his imagination and towards the archives to talk Shouka about something./p  
p data-p-id="699ab1d919536b924b2cc35675b327d4"Kouyuu was lost once againand he sighed. He always got lost and he knew it was the palace. Cherry blossoms hit his noise and women dressed in green and blue stood in front of him. She was very unsual that was for sure and she pointed to the left. Kouyuu looked and there was the archives he turned to say thNks but the women was gone. This is why he hates women and he just goes to the door./p  
p data-p-id="8572b7ff1d4904a15f393b728f82ae15"Ryuuki was doing paper work when a girl outside caught his eye and he found it odd. He went outside and she had a cherry blossom petals in her hand. She turns around Ryuuki is speechless since Shuurie looks a little bit like this girl. She tilts her head to the side and throws the petals up in the air. In that instand she is gone and he shook his head. He needed a rest so he decided to go see Shouka./p  
p data-p-id="18526a04d2cad2053ca441143695314f"Everyone meet outside the library and everyone looked confused at each other. It was strange how they all seemed to gather her at the exact time. A loud crash was heard and the man busted in. They all froze at they saw./p  
p data-p-id="87049c958a63582a7a047dda8b3a506d"The girl we saw earlier was sitting on the table with her legs cross and Shouka was on the ground. He then busted out laughing and the whole room smelt of cherry blossoms. The girl girl didn't seem to notice them and she tilted her head to the side. When she laughed it was like angels were singing and all the guys where struck speechless./p  
p data-p-id="d397d222a08ab01779b8d183448407d9""Gomen gomen. Shouka you must he very old." The girl said joking and Shouka stopped laughing. He stood up and dusted himself off./p  
p data-p-id="28bb5d7b7a21c0cece41c3b0f4b11c1d""Miyoki Shoukun must have told you not to scare me." Shouka scolded and Miyoki rolled her eyes. She jump down off the table and smiled. It hit the guys that this girl is the sister or better yet Shuuries aunt./p  
p data-p-id="8fc27f6b7a27fd140f03070bbc9b52ac""Shouka you have some guests. " Miyoki told him and he turned around. Shouka got wide eyed and bowed./p  
p data-p-id="75157d98cfc4a2129ac0dbe658318ef7""Excuse my rudeness. This Miyoki my wifes sister." Shouka said and everyone just stared at the girl./p  
p data-p-id="2434ecee949d0613663c55ece88cae18""Nice to met you." She said and bowed politely. Everyone was taken off guard and didn't know how to respond. Before the could the girl turned around swiftly and her dark eyes narrowed. She vanished and reappeared behind the blonde hair guy surprising everyone. She forced him to duck as she jumped and up. She withdrew a sword and knocked away throwing stars. Everyone stared at her shock. One where the hell did she hide that sword? How could she do that? Lastly who was after Ryuukis life./p  
p data-p-id="75b34ecc7ad18e3e826fa6c2293de11e""Someone is seeking your life becareful." She tells him and walks over to Shouka. " Shouka..." Was all sue said before her vision became blurry. She stragged and grab onto the near by bookcase. Shouka rushed to Miyoki's side. Everyone just watched not knowing what to do. Ryuukiwas surrounded by the guys as they waited for the guard./p  
p data-p-id="7a5ec6d718e1b812458a4cea6b950be8""Miyoki?" Shouka said and he noticed her eyes dulling. "Miyoki? Whats wrong?" Shouka asked and Miyoki blinked./p  
p data-p-id="f1815d341fc03e7ba5af13d5fe16f27b"Miyoki felt so tired and she watched the scene. Everything was fading and she knew it was due to a lack of sleep. She shook her head trying to stay awake but she failed. Her eyes closee and she fell backwards. She excepted to yit the cold ground but inside she felt a warm pair of arms wrapp around. She felt herself being lifted up and Miyoki was on alert but yet she was still sleeping. She would ask who helped her later and before long she was asleep unaware that four guys had set their eyes on her./p 


End file.
